In both traditional brick-and-mortar stores and e-commerce sites, merchants often provide promotions to incentivize customers to purchase goods and/or services. For instance, a merchant may provide a coupon to a potential customer in the hopes that the potential customer will eventually make a purchase. If the customer is pleased with the purchase they may return for subsequent purchase.
However, while these situations illustrate instances where a promotion may entice a customer to purchase goods and/or services, in many instances the customer may never enter the merchant's establishment and/or may not be encouraged to return. For example, especially in today's mobile world, the customer may use an online coupon and have the product delivered. As such, finding ways to encourage mobile customers to purchase goods and/or services at physical brick-and-mortar locations and ways to incentivize repeat business continues to be a priority.